


His Home

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 4, M/M, Rinharu Week 2015, it sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't his home, in fact this place was far from it. </p>
<p>Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Home

**Author's Note:**

> *comes up with a sappy line for this fic*  
> *stares at the wall for 15 minutes*  
> suddenly the realization hits me  
> I am a gross sap.
> 
> Other than that this work is gross and self indulgent verily, commas grammar etc nonexistent.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

This place was far from his home.

This was not Iwatobi or Australia. This place was not something Rin knew.

Frankly he's been in Tokyo only once... or not even once. You can't count boarding a plane at the Narita airport as being in Tokyo, can you?

Yet here he was, in the middle of the main train station looking lost. 

Trusting that Haru will come to pick him up.

He did message him the arrival time at the station. But from what he saw, it was a big station and one can get lost easily.

And it's not like he couldn't get to Haruka's apartment himself. It's just that it would take some time and Rin would rather not lose time on meaningless walking around Tokyo.

It wasn't like he was hurrying anywhere. Well, not counting the fact that he disembarked the plane from Australia in the middle of December so the difference in temperatures was significant.   
So Rin didn't have any winter coat or warm clothes on him.

Other than that it was perfectly fine.

“He probably is still swimming in some pool or maybe the traffic is hellish.” Thinks Rin looking at the clock in the center of the train station.

He is about to text Haru with a specific description of where he is but before he manages to send it, his eyes are covered with someone's hands.

“Guess who” he hears these words whispered into his ear and he would be dumb to not recognize it.

His voice is as quiet and as deadpan as ever, not to mention that nobody else would dare to approach him this close.

Not that Rin was intimidating, he just gave the vibe of not belonging here, waiting for somebody. So nobody else besides the one he awaits would approach him.

Rin smiles widely, as always when he thinks about Haru. 

“It's you.”

“And that is?” The voice wasn't whispering anymore in fact it sounded a bit unamused

“My shining.”

These words make the hands from Rin's eyes drop and Rin looks in front of him.

He sees a confused Haruka, blushing lightly because it's not often that he is called by that nickname especially in public. It doesn't matter that it's whispered back, only for Haru to hear.

Rin comes closer, and embraces Haru, putting his chin on Haru's shouder, feeling the warmth provided by appropriate clothes his boyfriend wears.  
The embrace is returned, and possibly after one lifetime of hugging, they look at each other.

Rin has the urge to kiss Haru right there, but then he realizes that they are still in the main station, crowded and this is probably not decent.

“Let's go.” says Haru, linking his fingers with Rin's. They are not exactly holding hands, but it is enough to not get lost.

When they exit the station, it is even colder for Rin. It's dark, and freezing and he would have thought twice about even being here, but then the hold on his fingers tightens and suddenly he is holding Haru's hand.

When they are halfway in the train, the snow starts to fall. It melts on the trains windows, and probably will not hold out for long but Rin is overwhelmed with sudden glee like he is 12 again and they are building snowmen in elementary school.

He brings that memory up on the way to Haru's apartament and Haru smiles.

It takes a while for Haru to open the door, and Rin places his bag in the corridor next to the shoes' stand. He takes off his shoes when Haru says it.

“Welcome home, Rin.”

Rin furrowed his brows as he looked at Haru.

This wasn't his home, in fact this place was far from it. 

Or so he thought.

Truth was that Rin's home was right in front of him.

In Haru's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how you liked it, your comments give me life.


End file.
